Ulquiorra meets Vampire
by VileV
Summary: Aizen has sent Ulquiorra to Yokai Academy to search for powerful monsters to join the upcoming war with Soul Society. Aizen also wished Ulquiorra to stay there for a year while learning to coexist with humans. How will Ulquiorra's life change from there?
1. Chapter 1

"Yokai Academy?" Ulquiorra asked.

"That's right. Apparently, it is a school for monsters. Its main goal is to teach monsters how to coexist with humans." Aizen replied.

"Coexist with humans? Is that even possible?" asked the puzzled Ulquiorra. How could monsters befriend humans? There is no way. It had to be a coax. It's impossible. But here he is, being told about it by Aizen himself. Ulquiorra had been expecting something important if Aizen had summoned him. He hadn't expected this.

"Ulquiorra. I want you to go to this school for monsters. Stay there for a one of their school years."

"A school year lord? What about the upcoming Winter War with Soul Society?" asked Ulquiorra who was filled with shock.

"Yes. During that time, I want you to see if there are any powerful monsters there. I doubt any of them could be stronger than you, but investigate otherwise. We need all the power we can attain. Think of it as a little break Ulquiorra. See what a human life is like." replied Aizen.

"……If that is your command, I will gladly follow it." Learn to befriend humans? Ridiculous. Ulquiorra then left the throne room with burst of Sonido.

"So this is the human world…" Ulquiorra had just arrived in the human world, and he didn't expect that it would look like this. The sun shone very brightly, too bright for Ulquiorra's liking. The last time he was here the sun was more dim. Ulquiorra was dressed in the standard school uniform with his bag in his right hand and his left in his pocket. His sword Murcielago hung on the left side of his waist in case of any assault by a Yokai at the academy. After spending some time searching around the city with several Sonidos, he found the bus stop.

"I believe I am to wait here for this "bus" to arrive." thought Ulquiorra. He didn't know what a bus was. Supposedly, it was a form of transportation for the humans. Normally Ulquiorra would merely Sonido to the school, but he obviously did not know where the school was. So Ulquiorra must rely on the bus to get there. After about 10 minutes had passed, the bus arrived. The doors opened. Ulquiorra looked inside to find a very creepy looking man with a cigar in his mouth. The bus driver looked human, but his eyes were something that changed that theory. They emitted an eerie white, as if those were what the driver would call eyes. His grin reminded Ulquiorra of someone, Grimmjow. When Grimmjow would smile, it would look similar to something the driver was doing right now.

"Are you a new student?" asked the bus driver.

"Yes. This bus leads to Yokai Academy does it not?"

"You're at the right place kid." replied the driver. "Hop in."

Ulquiorra entered through the doors and took a seat. The doors closed and they were off. Ulquiorra sat at the very back of the bus for he disliked the sunlight. They were on the road for a couple of minutes, passing by mountains, little ponds, and some school girls riding their bikes. The bus eventually arrived at a very dark tunnel to Ulquiorra's delight for the dark. But that didn't last long as the darkness around them became very bright. You could see many different colors as if it were a rainbow surrounding you. There was a light up ahead signaling the end of the tunnel, and when the light cleared, the landscape became totally different. The sky was longer sunny and bright, but was more of a cloudy and gloomy one. All signs of plant life were only dead trees that formed an equally dead forest. But the one thing that surprised Ulquiorra the most was that there was a sea past a very wide cliff nearby. He had never seen the sea before, but wasn't it supposed to be blue? The one before him was red. Blood red.

Ulquiorra could get used to this.

The bus soon came to a stop and the doors opened. Ulquiorra picked up his bag and proceeded to leave the bus.

"Hold up kid. Before you go I just want to warn you… Yokai Academy is a veerrryyy scary school." The bus driver warned in a creepy voice.

"Is it now? I don't need your advice." Ulquiorra replied coldly.

"Well, aren't we the brave one. Hope you know what you're doing."

"I am."

Ulquiorra left the bus driver and walked towards the dead forest ahead of him.

"Quite the scenery we have here…"

The forest was something one would see in a horror movie, and it sure looked like it. It was very dark inside and there were many eyes of several different animals in the bowels of the trees. There was only a single path and Ulquiorra was hoping that this was the path to Yokai Academy. He must have walked for half an hour, and the road felt like it would never end. Beginning to lose patience, he used Sonido to pick up his pace. Soon enough, Ulquiorra had arrived at the school. Yokai Academy was pretty large. It resembled a castle although it was nowhere near as big as Los Noches. Seeing an area where no one was around, he finished his Sonido in a pretty large clearing, not wanting to attract attention.

"I wonder how powerful the Yokai here are… Time to see what this school has to offer Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra said to himself as he walked to the school gate.

Well? What did you think? First Fanfic. Also, great thanks to Romez who gave it a little beta read. I'm not sure if this was the greatest fanfic but I hope you guys liked enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune, Moka and the others were in their classroom talking about what they should do for tomorrow's news. The conversation gradually became a fight over Tsukune when Kurumu began bragging about her large breasts to Yukari, who fought back by claiming her flat chest was innocent and that being a cow doesn't make you a better girl. But their daily routine became interrupted as the bell rang. Everyone took their seats. Nekonome Shizuka entered the room with a slightly uneasy look on her face.

"Good morning everybody! If you haven't figured this out earlier, we have a new student." Chirped Nekonome as she faced towards the door. "Come in!" The door opened and the new student came out. All eyes were on the newcomer. He turned to the students allowing everyone to get a better look at him. The new student had skin as white as can be with green stripes coming down from his eyes to his chin as if he were crying. His hair was black and there was a strange white object that resembled a broken helmet on the new student's head with a horn. The upper lip of his mouth was also black. A sword with a green hilt hung on the left side of his waist. Finally, the thing that really caught the school's attention was his eyes. They were a dark green with a small black pupil inside each of his irises. There was just something about his eyes that rubbed the students the wrong way…

"Everyone, his name is Ulquiorra Shiffer. He was just enrolled here yesterday and will be here for the rest of this year school year. Ulquiorra, is there anything that you would like to tell everyone?" Nekonome tilted her head as she waited for the strange boy to reply.

Ulquiorra remained silent. He did not pay any attention to the cat woman, but focused on the reiatsu of every student in the room. They all had very weak reiatsu emitting from them, but then again they were in human form so Ulquiorra thought that in this state they were powerless. But there was one reiatsu in the room that caught his attention. It felt…human. Could there possibly be a human here in this school? It couldn't be possible. But the feeling felt too real for him to think of it anymore as a mistake. There WAS a human in the academy. His eyes turned to Tsukune. Tsukune saw Ulquiorra turn to him and quickly turned away from his gaze.

"Ulquiorra?"

He looked at Nekonome with a cold glare. Nekonome stiffened at his stare.

"I walked a great distance to get here so I wish to take a seat." Ulquiorra's cold voice rang out. Nekonome slowly nodded her head.

"T-There is an empty desk by Akashiya-San s-so you can sit there." stuttered the frightened Neko Yokai. Ulquiorra walked up to the empty desk which made him closer to Tsukune and sat down in his chair. There was no doubt about it, this boy was human…

The day went by very quickly. Tsukune and the gang were inside their clubroom resuming the discussion they were having at the beginning of the day. They were trying to figure out what to put on the weekly news, but so far they couldn't think of anything.

"Do you think we should print out the news about the new student? His arrival here is the only thing new this week. " asked Kurumu.

"I don't think we should. It's not even a big deal desu." said Yukari. At the mention of the new student, Moka couldn't help but think about him. There was something about the new student Ulquiorra Shiffer that bothered her. The Rosario lit up and Inner Moka began to talk to her.

"_Shouldn't you be helping them out with the paper?" _asked Inner Moka.

"Oh! Yes…" replied the surprised Moka who was just brought out of her thoughts.

_Are you thinking about the new student, Ulquiorra?" _asked Inner Moka suspiciously.

"…Yes…"

"_Don't get near him. If you do, run." _ordered Inner Moka.

"Huh? Why?"

"_He harbors a great power and he doesn't look the friendly type."_

Moka thought about Ulquiorra for a moment. Sure he didn't look too friendly, but you can't judge people by their appearance right? Moka had thought about trying to befriend him, but after what her true self told her, she wasn't sure what to do anymore. She popped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud noise at the door. Everyone heard it too and stopped what they were doing to find the source of the noise. Ulquiorra was standing at the door, his eyes scanning through the Newspaper club members. His search ended on Tsukune.

"Um, I'm sorry but your Ulquiorra right? Only club members are allowed in here." said Moka.

Ulquiorra looked at Moka for a second, but quickly brought his eyes back on Tsukune. Ulquiorra walked passed Moka and began to walk to Tsukune.

"You are Tsukune Aono correct? Tell me, how did a human get into this school?" Tsukune and the rest were horrified at his words. How did Ulquiorra figure out Tsukune's identity? The room went silent.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question or not?" asked Ulquiorra. Finally, Moka stood up to him.

"I'm afraid your mistaken Ulquiorra, Tsukune's human form may be very human like, but I can assure you he is not human." Said Moka.

"Do not lie to me. Everyone feels different than he does regardless if they are in human form. Tsukune stands out." Were Ulquiorra's final words before he turned to Tsukune from a half-spin.

"_Stop him! Tsukune will be killed!" _yelled Inner Moka from the Rosario. Before anyone could react, Ulquiorra brought his leg up while spinning and kicked the air in front of Tsukune. The force was so great the whole room blew up, sending Tsukune flying away.

"Tsukune!" The girls yelled in unison as they all clamored to get to him.

Ulquiorra jumped out of the room to Tsukune with a burst of Sonido. While everyone wondered where he went, Ulquiorra reappeared behind Tsukune and slammed him into the ground with his left hand on Tsukune's head. Tsukune screamed in agony as Ulquiorra was crushing his skull. Ulquiorra then brought his other hand up and was about to finish him off but was forced to jump out of harm's way with Sonido when a pair of claws swiped the air where he was. It was Kurumu fully transformed into a Succubus. Her ears were pointed and her nails were claws. She had wings now and had a tail coming out from below her skirt.

"How dare you do that to Tsukune!" yelled the angry Kurumu. She charged at Ulquiorra in a rage she hadn't felt since Tsukune was hurt from Ruby. Ulquiorra simply brought his right hand up with the index finger pointing outwards. A green light began to form on his finger. Kurumu sensed the light was dangerous and quickly dashed away while grabbing Tsukune. At the last second, Ulquiorra fired his Cero. The green laser like entity sped at Kurumu at a fatally high speed and velocity. Kurumu barely managed to avoid the blast, and the Cero continued its way to the forest. Eventually the Cero disintegrated, but it had left a great deal of destruction. Everyone had horror printed on their faces as they looked at the aftermath. The forest was completely destroyed and there was a large crater that had to be about ½ of ¼ of a mile deep. While everyone stared at the huge crater, Ulquiorra couldn't help but look at Kurumu.

"So that is her true form…" Her appearance as her true self reminded Ulquiorra of his Resurreccion. The wings, the claws, the tail, Kurumu's appearance as a Succubus looked almost the same as his Resurreccion. Meanwhile, Moka remembered Tsukune and rushed to his aid. He was breathing heavily and was in great pain from Ulquiorra's grip.

"Moka-San…" Tsukune spoke weakly as his eyes looked at Moka's worried ones.

"Tsukune! Hang in there!"

"I'm fine… Just defeat him for us…" Tsukune said as he removed Moka's Rosario. Moka began releasing a great amount of Yoki, which caught Ulquiorra's attention. He watched as the pink haired girl from earlier changed. He watched as her hair changed from pink to silver while her body seemed to mature into that of an adult's. When she opened her eyes, they were slitted with menacing, blood red irises. Inner Moka stared at Ulquiorra before speaking.

"So you are Ulquiorra. You have some impressive powers." Said Inner Moka. Ulquiorra didn't say anything. Instead, in a burst of Sonido, he got behind Moka and was about to kick her. But his leg was caught by Moka. Impossible, she managed to keep up with his Sonido! The shocked Ulquiorra was soon kicked in the gut, which sent him in the sky. Inner Moka then made a huge leap and got up on top of Ulquiorra.

"Know your place!" She then gave him a downward kick that forced him into the ground. Moka landed gracefully and began to walk away but was soon stopped as she felt a powerful force weighing her down. Everyone else felt it too. It was a sickening feeling; it was as if gravity had intensified greatly. Inner Moka looked at the crater where Ulquiorra was and found him walking out of the crater unscathed.

"How?" asked the shocked Inner Moka.

"Hierro. It is an ability for us Arrancar to protect ourselves using our energy." Replied Ulquiorra as he stared unblinkingly at the Vampire.

_This girl could be helpful to Aizen-Sama." Thought Ulquiorra. "But up against an opponent like this…" _Ulquiorra brought his right hand to the hilt of his sword and began to unsheathe it. Inner Moka braced herself for any attacks Ulquiorra may use against her with that sword of his.

"Let's see just how powerful you are Akashiya Moka. You will be the first to do battle with my true form." Said Ulquiorra As soon as the words "true form" came out, everyone felt a wave of fear, except for Inner Moka.

"Enclose, Murcielago."

(In case you guys are wondering why Ulquiorra is using his resurreccion, it's because he is testing the difference in strength against Moka while in his first resurrecion form. Segunda Etapa will be FAR in the story. Also plz don't end me stuff asking why Ulquiorra is using resurrecion and stuff like that)


	3. News

Hey guys thank you for all of your reviews. I'm flattered at how much some of you love my story so thanks. The third chapter is being written as we speak. I have the story down, but finding the words to write them is being a little tough. Don't worry, I'll still be writing. I will try to update monthly so check out the story sometime in June. Once again thanks for your reviews and all that other stuff. Sorry if you were expecting another chapter but you found only this. I just wanted to tell you guys my thoughts right now.

-VileV


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys! Here is your long awaited update! I am giving HUGE credit to my beta reader Romez who helped out with this, Give him a round of applause. Enjoy!

"Enclose, Murcielago."

Instantly, Ulquiorra was wrapped in a black cloak of reiatsu. To everyone, it was yoki. It spread everywhere and high up in the sky, which soon came down like rain.

"_Is...this yoki? How? Its so thick and dense I thought it was actually rain!" _thought Inner Moka. The rain soon stopped and the energy that enclosed around Ulquiorra disintegrated as well. What everyone saw before them would haunt them for life. Ulquiorra's uniform was now a white robe that reached down to his ankles. The white helmet like object that was on his head was now more centered onto his head, fully complete. Two horns protruded from the ends of the helmet that extended back. His hair had become longer and wilder and his face changed slightly, but there wasn't really anything noticeable. The only thing that had changed was the green lines on his face. They became broader and had changed from green to black. His hands had black claws that covered his fingers. Ulquiorra now had huge black wings that resembled a bat's. What scared the Newspaper club the most was the hole on his chest. You could clearly see through the hole. It didn't seem to affect Ulquiorra at all though, as if it were a part of him and not an injury.

"Don't get shaken." Ulquiorra spoke. Moka and the gang immediately readied themselves in a defensive stance.

"Don't drop your guard. Stay fully alert. Don't get distracted for a single moment Moka." Ulquiorra widened his right hand and a bright green light appeared in it. The light grew and reached the length of a javelin. Ulquiorra gripped it and appeared right in front of Moka before the blink of an eye with his javelin at her throat. Inner Moka's eyes widened. Instinctively, she threw a kick at Ulquiorra but instead hit his javelin which caused an explosion between the two.

"Moka-San!" The smoke cleared up revealing Inner Moka covered in blood and her clothes tattered.

"_How is this possible… He moved at such a speed that only my father could do!" _thought the vampire angrily despite the wounds she harbored.

"What a pity. So this is the power of the strongest of Yokai?" remarked Ulquiorra. His words angered Inner Moka. She got up and charged at him with great speed.

"I'll show you and that arrogant mouth of yours the power of an S-class yokai!" Ulquiorra sighed and threw his javelin at Moka. It was fast, but not fast enough to hit her. She moved her head out of the way and said, "You can't hit me with-"Another javelin hit her in the shoulder, but fortunately it merely grazed it. But the force behind it was strong. So strong it sent her flying. Ulquiorra flew at her in pursuit and hit her in the other shoulder with another one of his javelins. She crashed into the school destroying one of the classrooms. Moka was unable to move due to the deep gashes on either shoulder. Blood gushed out like a geyser as her vision began to blur from blood loss. Ulquiorra appeared in front of her with Sonido and merely stared at Moka.

"Akashiya Moka. Are you really this weak? I expected more out of you." Weak was the word that struck a nerve in Moka. Despite her weakened state, she hauled herself and tried kicking him only for him to grab her leg.

"You're a fool Akashiya Moka. You hope to continue fighting an opponent whose strength is so great, it terrifies you. That's incomprehensible. Give up, you cannot defeat me." With that, he threw Moka out of the room and into Tsukune.

"Moka-San! Hang in there!" Tsukune yelled out frantically. Moka didn't respond and he checked to make sure she was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief when he found out she was simply unconscious.

"I have no more to see. You will die with her and her friends." Said Ulquiorra.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tsukune.

"I wanted to test her strength. Clearly she is leagues and years weaker than me. Now, die." Ulquiorra pointed his right index finger at Tsukune and Moka as a black light began to form at the tip.

"Cero Oscuras." Before he could fire, Kurumu slashed at Ulquiorra from behind with her claws. But they did not slice through his flesh, leaving a stunned Kurumu

"How?" questioned Kurumu as Ulquiorra momentarily released the attack.

"I told you, it's my Hierro. It protects me from attacks." Mizore jumped from behind a tree and threw many spears of ice at Ulquiorra and Yukari chanted up a spell that involved cards. She unleashed a volley of magically sharpened knives and flung them at Ulqriorra. They all hit, but met with the same resistance as Kurumu's attack.

"Damn it." Mizore muttered to herself.

"Impossible desu!"

"Do you all truly believe you can defeat me? Your friend was the strongest out of all of you and she was defeated effortlessly. What makes you think you even have a chance at victory? If you are doing this for your friends, that itself is a flawed reason. In the end, your friends will do nothing more than hurt you as well."

"You're wrong!" yelled Tsukune.

Ulqiorra turns to the human boy who spoke to him. "Just how am I wrong?"

Tsukune grew fearful as a torrent of this strange energy fell over him, but he continued. "I was weak when I first started out. But with the help of my friends, I was able to get stronger and survive this entire time."

"You do not seem even remotely powerful. I do not believe your words." Ulquiorra raised his lance and aimed it at Tsukune's head. "If you have nothing else to say then die."

Before he could unleash his attack, a hand stopped him. It was his leader, Gin Ichimaru who had stopped his attack. His constantly grinning form was right next to his face as he began talking, "Ya know, you were supposed to be here for a vacation, not to level a human city."

"Hm. They're the ones that don't understand. They seem to think that their 'friendship' will give them strength." Ulquiorra stared with an expressionless gaze at Moka and her group despite the slight edge in his voice.

Gin merely shrugged. "Whatever ya say, but you are disobeying Aizen's orders by not taking this vacation seriously. You don't want to disrespect Aizen's wishes now do you?" That seemed to work as the green lance in Ulquiorra's hand dissipated.

Gin the turned around and bowed to the group. "Apologies, he's a bit high-strung and doesn't even know the meaning of the word vacation. Be gentle with him!" Gin smiled at them, sending uncomfortable shivers down the group's spine even if they were a bit thankful that this intruder had managed to stop Ulquiorra's attack.

"Alrighty now Ulquiorra, take it easy. No killing anyone yet." Gin chided to the level 4 Espada who didn't give any visible reply.

"Ja!" And with that, Gin left with a Shunpo.

"_I should have known I was being watched…" _thought the fourth Espada. Slowly, his resurreccion faded away until Ulquiorra was left with the Yokai Academy uniform. He turned away from the group and disappeared with a burst of Sonido. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Tsukune remembered Moka and the girls helped him get her to the nurse's office.

"_Who was that strange man?" _Tsukune thought. Just what kind of authority does he have over Ulquiorra and who was this Aizen person? And what did he mean by "vacation?" He shook his head trying to erase the thoughts to focus on the situation at hand.


	5. Unfortunate News

Hey guys, yes I know I am late on my monthly update. This is because I have a bad case of writer's block. Bummer. Can't blame me, I probably should have started out with Ulquiorra replacing Tsukune. Oh well. I can't turn back now. Or can I? Anyway, I am hoping to finish the next chapter by the end of the month. I sent the incomplete version to my Beta Reader Romez to help me out so hopefully he will work some magic.

One more thing, I may consider making a new story of Ulquiorra meets Vampire, but this time Ulquiorra will just replace Tsukune. However, I do not know if I should or not cuz I might piss you guys off XD

So please PM me if I should or not. Thank you.

-VileV


End file.
